


BDE [Eggplant Emoji]

by Anonymous



Series: contributions to kinky clowning [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Ohoho, Eddie Spaghetti, are you propositioning me? Do you haveplans?", Richie grins. "Birthday sex plans, Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier?"Eddie's grin widens until his eyes crinkle up, and then he simply says, "Yes."(Or: Eddie has his husband home for his birthday, they're sappy idiots and love each other very much; and then Eddie spends a long birthday morning getting Richie ready to fuck him boneless with his big dick.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: contributions to kinky clowning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202366
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	BDE [Eggplant Emoji]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> We get a lot of big dick Richie, but I'd like to see some big dick Eddie luxuriously getting Richie ready to be fucked boneless. Maybe first-time-in-a-long-time vibes. Lengthy fingering and detailed descriptions of slooooow penetration much loved. Warm, wet, slow. Bonus points for Eddie praising Richie a lot and Richie just melting into it. Extra bonus points if Richie loves getting fucked after he comes. Totally optional but welcome: Eddie tying Richie down so he can fully relax without worrying about moving around too much. Slow prep is awesome but ideally no mention of like enemas etc.
> 
> So I took this prompt and completely ran away with it, I hope you're ok with giving Richie a sweet, sweet birthday dicking! This is set today, but obviously in a non-pandemic world :')

The serendipitous timing hadn’t been on the forefront of Richie’s team’s mind when they planned the last stop of his “Tozier Takes the Trash Out” tour for the night of March 5th, but Eddie appreciates it nonetheless. Two long months – almost since their New Year’s celebration with the whole loser’s club – of only texts and sexts and phone calls and three one-day visits as well as the occasional email and he can’t _wait_ to have his husband home. 

(One might argue that that wasn’t really a desperate shortage of contact in what had, after all, only been eight weeks. One might be wiser to refrain from doing so in front of Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier, who really didn’t need small insignificant qualifications like, well, maybe a law degree to call himself a professional argument-winner).

Anyway – what really matters is that Richie is coming home today and Eddie has his husband and the first full day of no responsibilities of the year for both of them ahead to properly celebrate Richie’s birthday tomorrow.

“I’m never going on tour again!”, is the first thing Richie says, bumbling through their front door somehow juggling his giant duffel bag, several totes, a slightly crushed-looking handful of tulips, and, inexplicably, a three-armed cactus that seemed entirely too big to be held on one already occupied arm. 

“That’s it! I’m gonna tell my team I’m not gonna do it anymore, I’m old and I just wanna enjoy life with – oh hey sweetheart, you’re a sight for sore eyes!”

“Hello to you too, dipshit. Where the fuck did you get that thing, how did you manage to get it home and–,” Eddie’s liberally underlining the punchline to greeting his husband and their prickly apparent new housemate with wildly gesticulating hands, “– where the _fuck_ are we supposed to put it?”

“Ah, I just love to come home and immediately get scolded for my life choices, Eduardo!”, Richie grins broadly, and they both know how little he’s joking. “Now if you would stop being such a bitch and help me with this? If you hadn’t noticed, I’m kinda–”

“Nah,” Eddie interrupts, still a good seven feet away from where Richie continues to flounder in the open doorway. “I really think it’s funnier watching you struggle, can’t wait to see how you get yourself out of this one.” 

His smile widens as he takes the last couple of steps and, immediately belying his words, reaches out to take the plant pot from his husband.

Finally free of his spinose cargo, Richie drops most of the load from his shoulders carelessly, closes the door behind him, and then follows Eddie into their apartment. 

“You ok with putting that abomination here? Rich? Look, what do you think, is this spot gonna get enough sunlight?”, Eddie briskly walks around, assessing their space for possible locations to house Richie’s companion. 

“Just put it wherever you want, Eds, the sideboard’s fine,” Richie answers, tailing his husband diligently. He comes to a stop right behind where Eddie’s busy rearranging all the crap that keeps accumulating on every horizontal surface in their home to make space for the new addition, gaze soft and adoring, and sticks out his hand still holding the tulips. 

“I think that’s gonna work! And if it doesn’t we’ll just find another spot–”, Eddie decides, critically eyeing his work, and spins around to find Richie patiently waiting, brandishing his slightly tragicomic bouquet. 

“Hello dear Edward, love of my life, light of my eye,” Richie starts, shit-eating grin on his face, “I’m _so_ glad to be home.”

And Eddie, unwilling to be kept from his man by botanic intervention any longer, simply elects to ignore the droopy flowers, closes the distance between them in one fell swoop to softly envelop Richie’s face in his hands, fingers buzzing with the familiar prickle of his days-old stubble as much as with the electric charge of closeness, and pulls him down to meet Richie’s lips with his.

Without dropping a beat, Richie lets the squished flowers fall on the nearest surface – which turns out to be right on top of the pile of stuff Eddie just straightened out on the sideboard – and melts into the kiss, letting his arms sneak around Eddie’s sides to pull him even closer. 

Soft lips moving in sync, they let their eyes close, relishing in each other. Eddie lets his right hand wander into the soft curls on the nape of Richie’s neck, gently pulling on the strands. The thumb of his other hand finds the spot where Richie’s jaw meets his throat, fingers softly petting the sensitive skin. 

Eddie utilizes the hold he has on Richie’s head to pull back a few inches after a moment, waiting until Richie drowsily opens his eyes, a brilliant smile spreading over his whole face.

“Hi baby, I missed you,” Eddie whispers, and then he closes the distance once more, claiming Richie’s mouth with vigor. Sneaking out a quick tongue, he finds Richie’s lips already open, warm and wet and welcoming, and firmly licks his bottom lip, then over those infuriatingly charming teeth, and then, finally, hand tightening the hold on his curls, deep into Richie’s mouth. A soft moan escapes between their slick tongues and Richie sinks himself into the kiss, closing any remaining distance to pull their bodies flush from their chests all the way down their legs, hips slowly grinding against each other.

Breathing heavily, Eddie breaks their kiss once more to let his lips wander, kissing the edge of Richie's mouth, then his cheek, the tip of his nose. Eddie's left hand swiftly removes Richie's glasses, dangling them from his fingers, and then he moves up to his tiptoes, kissing both eyes, laughter lines he loves so much crinkling up with Richie's soft chuckles, and places a kiss on his forehead.

"Eddie my love," Richie laughs softly, using his unusual vantage point to sneak a quick peck on the side of Eddie's neck. "Eddie baby, I've missed you too."

They both pull back, breathing accelerated, just to look at each other. Before Richie can break the tension with a joke, Eddie moves in once more, greedily sucking on Richie's lips, his tongue; using his grip to move Richie's head exactly where he wants him to lick deeper into Richie's willing mouth.

Then, finally, he pulls back; Richie chasing after him, pressing another quick peck to Eddie's spit-slicked lips, but then they come to a stop, leaning their foreheads against each other to catch their breaths.

"Go take a shower, Rich," Eddie whispers into his face. "I am _so_ happy to have you home, but you smell like airports."

Richie laughs, shaking slightly against Eddie's face. 

"Really feeling the love here, Eds," he says, and he's absolutely not joking now. He moves back to catch Eddie's gaze, winks at him, and adds, "You gonna join me?"

"Mhh," Eddie pretends to ponder, a thoughtful look on his face. "Depends. Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Oh absolutely not, no way Jose," Richie answers. Eddie grins, unrestrained happiness lighting up his face.

"Good," Eddie replies, "I'm in. Race you to the bathroom!"

* * *

Two hours later, they're sitting on their couch eating dinner, both in their comfortable sweatpants. Eddie's wearing one of Richie's shirts, his hair still slightly wet and curling up at the ends.

"Wait, wait," Eddie interrupts suddenly. "You didn't even answer me earlier!"

"Didn't answer what, Eds?", Richie replies, grinning. "I _did_ tell you how much I missed your huge dick, didn't I? If I remember correctly, I moaned it repeatedly while sucking the life out of–"

"Oh shut up you dickhead," Eddie snaps, a soft blush lighting up his face. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it! You didn't tell me how and where you got that godawful cactus thing."

"Ohh, that," Richie leans back, poorly hiding his amusement. 

It is incredibly funny: Eddie can talk dirtier than a professional pornstar while they're at it, but even after being married for almost three years, he will be visibly embarrassed if Richie brings any of it up later. He won't actually be mad, at least not if it's just the two of them, but he still lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, I wanted to bring you flowers, and right outside the airport there was this small street vendor, and when I saw Stan the thorny man I just knew I had to bring him home."

Eddie stares at Richie, opens and closes his mouth, and then just says, "No."

Richie laughs out loud. 

"What do you mean, 'no'? That's what happened?"

"No! You're not seriously telling me you named that thing after Stan, he's gonna kill you! And no, why did they even sell you that thing? Outside LAX? Why did you even go outside?!"

"Oh no, Eds, not outside LAX, outside Sky Harbor! And I already told Stan and send him a picture, he said he's welcoming his godson with open arms, well, maybe not open–"

"Richard Kaspbrak-Tozier," Eddie interrupts incredulously. "You’re telling me you actually brought that thing on a plane? What, did you hold it all the way from Phoenix? How is that even allowed!?"

Eddie stares at his husband, dinner long forgotten on their coffee table. Richie shrugs his shoulders, smiles. 

"I don't know? My winning charm? Celebrity privilege?"

"More like winning idiocy," Eddie grumbles. "I can't believe they let you on a commercial flight just holding a half-dead cactus, they probably thought you were crazy and didn't want to agitate you."

"Aww, Eddie baby, you wound me! Words can hurt, you know?"

"Oh shut up you dipshit, stop grinning so hard, your teeth are gonna fall out!"

* * *

About two hours later, when they finally go to bed, Eddie throws his body around in their shared bed like a dog, molding the mattress and the bedding exactly to his liking, before snuggling closer to Richie.

"I missed sharing the bed with a hyperactive Great Dane," Richie sighs and, as always, resolutely puts his arms around Eddie to pull him on his chest. "Really missed it."

Eddie mumbles something into Richie's soft pecs, right above his heart. He sounds faintly angry, but it's impossible to make out words, energy obviously used up for the day. He sometimes gets like that, soft, pliant, out of energy to snap back, and it's one of Richie's favorite versions of Eddie. Well, no, that's a lie; actually, snappy Eddie is his favorite. Or, no, assertive Eddie is. Naked Eddie? Pushing him down on his knees, like earlier in the shower? Or tying him down, slowly opening him up?

Who is he kidding, absolutely every version of Eddie is his favorite. There can't be a competition, because the last five odd years since he got Eddie Kaspbrak back in his life have been the absolute best of his life and he loves every single moment and every single facet of Eddie he's shown him during those years.

It's almost midnight; he's gonna be forty-five in a couple of minutes. At no point in his life up until he stood there in Derry, nearly five years ago, and looked at Eddie Kaspbrak, memories striking like lightning, he would've thought he would ever get so lucky. 

And it took a couple more months full of confusing teenage feelings and irritating adult problems to get there, but they got there together: Eddie by his side, for the rest of their lives. And it will probably take the rest of his life for it to sink in how truly, all-encompassingly, waking up every day with a smile, bone-deep happy he is, how lucky they got.

"... time is it?", Eddie mumbles sleepily into his chest. "Is it tomorrow already?"

"Well, that's a fascinating philosophical question, my dear Eduardo–," Richie starts, interrupted by Eddie lazily swatting the part of his chest he can reach without really moving his hand. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Yeah, we just got there, it's two minutes after."

"Happy birthday, old man," Eddie quietly mutters into Richie's skin, pressing a soft kiss on his hairy pec. "I love you."

"Love you too, you little gremlin," Richie sighs softly, tightening his arms around Eddie and kissing the top of his head. "Love you too."

* * *

Sunlight floods through their half-opened blinds early the next day; it's Sunday, March 7th, 2021, and Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier is officially four and half decades old.

He sleepily blinks over to his husband to find Eddie already awake, propped up on his elbow, and looking at him.

"The fuck, Eddie, were you watching me sleep?", Richie mumbles, barely conscious. "How very Edward Cullen of you–"

"Oh, shut up," Eddie shoots back. "I woke up like half an hour ago and I didn't watch you sleep, thank you very much, I just noticed you were waking up, like the good and attentive husband I am, and put my phone down to say happy birthday to my man."

"–ok," Richie allows, finally forcing his eyes to open fully and turning on his side to face Eddie. "You may wish me a happy birthday now."

"How gracious," Eddie rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, and then he leans in to softly press his lips to Richie's. 

"Happy Birthday, Rich," he repeats after pulling back, hand still on Richie's cheek.

"How hungry are you?"

"I guess I could eat? But I could also snuggle a little longer, why'd you ask?", Richie answers, studying his husband's face.

"You good for at least another hour or two?", Eddie inquires, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"Ohoho, Eddie Spaghetti, are you propositioning me? Do you have _plans_?", Richie grins. " _Birthday sex plans_ , Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier?"

Eddie's grin widens until his eyes crinkle up, and then he simply says, "Yes."

It's really another of Richie's favorite things about him (the list is truly endless) – the fact that even after three years of marriage, Eddie still manages to subvert his expectations completely from time to time. He'd expected him to protest, or at least crack a joke before agreeing. But that simple, steady 'yes', Eddie's dark eyes locked with his own, is so incredibly hot Richie's going from his usual morning fifteen to a hundred in a fraction of a second.

"Why, baby, is that so?", Richie purrs, moving his whole body closer to Eddie like a flower turning towards the sun, and Eddie pounces on him, hands on his chest and around his jaw, lips searching lips, immediately opening hungrily to lick against his tongue.

Eddie puts his whole weight into pushing Richie back into the pillows, and moves with him, not losing contact for even a second. His hands brush over Richie's pecs, teasingly grazing his hardening nipples, as he enthusiastically licks into Richie's open mouth.

Eddie pulls back, breath already quickening, heart beating fast and pumping blood southwards. He softly rubs the slim trail of spit connecting their mouths back into Richie's bottom lip, then lets Richie suck his thumb in his mouth for a moment.

"Go and brush your teeth, baby, and make sure you're good and ready for me," Eddie instructs, pupils blown so wide his dark eyes almost seem black.

Richie just stares at him with wide eyes from where Eddie pushed him into the mattress, lips swollen red and shiny. He already looks debauched, but Eddie knows that it's nowhere near where he can and will get him soon.

Richie shudders once as if pulling himself back to reality and sits up. 

"Got it, sir, yes sir," he croaks and moves to get up for a quick bathroom break.

Eddie leans back, sure and satisfied, and intently watches Richie's naked form on his way to their bedroom door. His hair is wild, slowly but surely greying strands sleep-tousled, ends curling. He's not wearing his glasses, far-sight enough to navigate the familiar space, and as always it hits Eddie like a train how beautiful Richie is. How sculpted his face, his strong jaw, his nose – he's handsome, yes, he's hot, for sure, but he is also simply beautiful.

Eddie's eyes trail over his husband's body, catching on his broad shoulders, taking in every inch of chest and back he can see from his point of view. Pillowy pecs and the soft swell of his belly, so incredibly comfortable to touch, to put his hands, lips, his whole body on. To rub himself against, wet and desperate.

The enticing trail of dark hair leading from his navel down to dark curls. His pretty pink dick, already fully erect, filled up and shiny with the first drops of precome at the tip. His ass – a shade whiter than the rest of his body, hairy even on his buttcheeks; strong and muscular, hiding his furled hole. Long legs, skinny but surprisingly defined.

Eddie looks until Richie's out the door, out of his sight, and then he throws off the covers, putting them aside on their huge king-size bed. He scoots back against the headboard and slowly, surely starts palming his own cock.

It had been a surprise, for both of them, really, when they got naked together for the first time, but a very welcome one: Eddie was _big_.

Before Richie, he didn't even fully realize himself, never having had either the opportunity or motive to put much time into researching average dick sizes; interaction with it from anyone besides himself had been sparse, so he had missed out on reviews and enthusiastic feedback from sexual partners. Not any longer: the first time he'd shed his boxers in front of Richie, Richie's eyes had grown huge, magnetically drawn to Eddie's dick.

Eddie had expected him to crack a joke, or comment on how it always took him a while to get fully hard, but Richie had surprised him (and, it seemed like, maybe himself, too) by dropping on his knees and looking up at Eddie pleadingly.

"I fucking need to put it in my mouth, Eddie, please, _please_ , let me suck your dick," Richie had begged, and Eddie had been stunned. Lightheaded from the blood rushing south faster than ever in his adult life, he'd just nodded, and carefully taken his dick in hand, guiding it towards Richie's open and waiting lips.

Needless to say, they had both gotten their fair share of enjoyment out of Eddie's dick in the last few years. None of them had a preference set in stone, never mind all the fun times they could get up to besides full-on penetration. But it soon became clear that when they had the time to draw it out and Eddie wanted to completely obliterate Richie, have him sobbing and needy and begging for hours, he needed to get him ready slowly, luxuriously, and then fuck his big dick into him with deep, firm strokes; keep Richie on his dick for as long as they both could stand it.

Eddie groans, gripping tight around his cock, so turned on the thick vein on the underside is starting to pulse with need. As usual, the swollen head of his dick already threatens to spill over with precome, getting gloriously wet and shiny, but it's too early; the focus needs to be completely on Richie for at least the next half hour.

As if on cue, Richie walks back into their bedroom. His gaze immediately drops to where Eddie's hand is wrapped around the base of his dick, firmly and without moving, staving off the premature excitement.

"Shit, I need my glasses," Richie says, and his joking tone is laced with pure want. "I need that full resolution ultimate 4D experience of your dick, I missed it so much."

"Oh fuck off," Eddie shoots back, but he's smirking, no traces of anger in his voice. "I'll give you the full 4D experience if you would just come over here!"

"Yeah you are," Richie agrees happily, taking the few steps to join Eddie on the bed, kneeling down. "You're gonna give me a real 'full-for-D' experience if you catch my drift–," he waggles his eyebrows.

"Not your best work, Trashmouth," Eddie assesses, but he can’t help the grin spreading across his face while he reaches out towards Richie, tugging on his hand until he's close enough to pull in for a slow, unhurried kiss. Eddie's left hand finds its favorite spot on the nape of Richie's neck once again while his right begins a soft trail down Richie's body, fingers lightly dancing across his chest, feather-light touches circling his nipple before wandering down lower. 

Eddie licks into Richie's mouth with the same firm but indulgent determination he applies to stroke Richie's perfectly average, beautifully curving dick back to full hardness.

Eddie pulls back to admire the result of his efforts; Richie's lips are red and swollen, shiny with spit, and he looks at him with eyes blown wide with lust. Richie's dick looks almost uncomfortably hard, reddened and curving up towards his belly.

"You wanna come before I really get going, sweetheart?", Eddie asks hoarsely.

Sometimes, Richie wants to get off before, prefers taking some of the immediate pressure off to completely focus on the deep stimulation and full-body sensations without the absolute need for another orgasm. 

Other times he wants to come on Eddie’s cock, stuffed full and begging, sobbing with overstimulation after being fingered within an inch of his life and then fucked slow and deep; soft and boneless, finally driven over the edge by a thorough railing. 

“Nah, not today,” Richie smiles softly, “I wanna wait.”

“Okay, baby, come over here and lay down,” Eddie instructs, and Richie obeys, carefully lying down on his belly in the middle of the bed, slowly adjusting to find a comfortable position while pressing his hard dick into the sheets.

In one fluid movement, Eddie moves to straddle his thighs and bends down, pressing his chest to Richie’s broad back to kiss softly along his neck, hands sliding down his husband's strong arms. He licks a broad stripe across the sensitive skin where Richie’s spine sticks out slightly at the base of his neck, savoring the somewhat salty, clean taste of the skin. 

Eddie can hear Richie moan softly into the mattress, feels him grind his hips almost subconsciously against the bed, the muscles in his arms flexing under Eddie’s loose grip. 

“Yeah, that’s right baby, I got you,” Eddie murmurs reassuringly, nosing at Richie’s back, alternating chaste kisses with teasing licks across his shoulders and along his spine kisses. His hands move down as he sits up a bit, catching Richie’s fingers in his, entangling them. 

Slowly and purposefully, Eddie angles his hips up a bit to rub his aching dick against the cleft of Richie’s ass; he loves how responsive Richie is, groaning with lust, and how fast he can get him pliant and needy, gripping his fingers tight, moving his hips in sync in desperate need of some friction. 

“You want me to give you something to hold onto, sweetheart?”, Eddie asks, playing with Richie’s fingers. “Get them out of the way so you can focus on me and my hands and my big cock?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Richie moans, low and guttural. “Yeah, yes, _please_.”

Eddie lets go of Richie’s right hand to grab the silk tie he got ready on the side of the bed earlier, along with their bottle of lube, for that exact purpose. He takes great care in moving Richie's hands up above his head, crossing them, checking at every step that the pose is comfortable for Richie.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Eddie murmurs into Richie’s neck, bend over once more to reach his hands, looping the silky fabric around them with just enough tension to keep them together, letting Richie’s fists curl tight around the fabric, but not enough power in the knot he ties swiftly to cut into the skin; this isn’t meant to truly restrict Richie’s movements, it’s to give him something to hold onto, allowing him to focus fully on Eddie’s ministrations. 

Satisfied with his work, Eddie lets his right hand pet through Richie’s hair lightly, once, before gripping the strands in the nape of his neck between his curled fingers, tugging softly. Richie willingly follows, turns his head minutely to expose more of his beautifully flushed throat. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, you are doing so good, all pretty for me,” Eddie murmurs into Richie’s skin, kissing along the side of his neck. 

“I’m gonna open you up now,” he promises, sliding his hands down Richie’s broad back once more, slowly, with purpose, until they come to rest on his supple ass cheeks. Eddie firmly grips the soft flesh, massaging them, and finally pulls them apart to get a first look at Richie’s tight hole. 

Eddie scoots back a bit, allowing Richie’s thighs to fall open underneath his legs, giving himself more room to work with. He can see Richie’s hands gripping tight around the silk tie, muscles in his shoulders and upper arms bunching enticingly with the effort. 

“Yeah, baby,” Eddie almost purrs. “Hold on tight, I’m gonna touch you now.”

He doesn’t wait for Richie’s answering moan to grab the bottle of lube, popping open the cap and pouring a liberal amount into his hands. He spends a few moments warming it up in his hands before he scoops up the first generous dollop with two fingers and touches the skin wetly about an inch above Richie’s hole.

Richie shudders at the first contact with his skin and Eddie can see raised goosebumps traveling across his arms, as much from the cold as the crackling tension between them. Eddie can feel Richie moving towards his touch just the slightest bit as he slides down to finally put a wet finger right on his hole, massaging the most minute circle into the furled skin. 

“Yeah, right _there_ ,” Richie groans, breathless. His hips buck towards Eddie’s finger, trying to chase the sweet pressure against his hole. 

“Oh, nuh-uh, sweetheart,” Eddie says, fond tone belying any possible chastising intention, and firmly puts his left hand on Richie’s left ass cheek, holding him down, before he gives into Richie’s needs and puts enough pressure on the finger leisurely circling Richie’s hole to breach the firm ring of muscle for the first time. 

His own neglected dick, hanging heavy and hard between his legs, pulsates with Richie’s answering sob. Eddie slowly, oh so slowly moves the tip of his finger in and out, sinking deeper in minute increments with each movement, gathering more lube with every inward stroke, Richie’s hole greedily tightening around his fingers, trying to suck him in, until he has it finally worked into the wet heat up to the second knuckle.

Eddie stills for a moment, massaging Richie’s cheek with his left hand and listening to his wet, labored breaths, before teasing Richie’s rim with his thumb. He’s opening up beautifully, like always, his body welcoming any part of Eddie with unrestrained need.

And Eddie’s willing to give Richie everything he has, everything he can, every time; he swipes at the puddle of lube once more and slowly, surely works a second finger in with the first, almost imperceptibly picking up speed and opening Richie up increment by increment.

As soon as Eddie’s worked both of his fingers up to the third knuckle, he curls them just right, finding Richie’s prostrate with practiced ease to slowly circle it with the pads of his fingers, and he can see how Richie positively melts into the touch. Eddie can feel his rim relaxing around his fingers, wet heat greedily sucking him in, begging for _more_ even louder than Richie’s soft sobs, and so he adds a third finger, easily sliding in alongside the others, spreading them as far as Richie’s body will allow, making sure he’s as prepared as possible to take the flared head of Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie loosens his grip on Richie’s cheek with a final firm squeeze and moves once again, lifting his legs one by one to kneel between Richie’s open thighs, spread as far they’ll comfortably get; never once stopping the slick, slow slide of his fingers into, and out, and back into Richie’s hole, wet squelching adding to both of their breaths and the delicious noises Richie continues to make.

He hasn’t stopped mewling softly in minutes, fingers holding onto the soft silken fabric for dear life, and Eddie knows it’s time to pick it up a bit – Richie’s already riding closer and closer to the edge, and he doesn’t want to come yet, wants to come only split open on Eddie's cock.

With a final, deliberate twist Eddie pulls out his fingers, admiring the slight gape of Richie’s fluttering hole, reddened and shiny with lube, dark curls around it flattened against the skin wetly. 

“You are doing _so good_ , baby,” Eddie praises, voice soft with love. “So good for me.”

He reaches for the bottle of lube once more, pouring a generous amount directly on the overheated head of his cock, reddened and swollen with arousal; relishing the cooling effect for a moment before rhythmically stroking himself, mixing the fluid with his own copious precome and spreading the sticky mixture of both all along his shaft and over the fat head of his cock, big enough he has to squeeze his fingers around it tightly to close them.

Groaning softly, Eddie scoots up closer and grabs Richie’s thighs with both hands, closing the short distance between their bodies until his hips are flush with Richie’s, hairy thighs falling bonelessly on top of his own, the whole cleft of Richie’s ass exposed beautifully. Eddie can see his tightly drawn balls underneath the wet mess he’s made of Richie’s hole and sneaks a quick, circling thumb wet with lube over his taint, just to see Richie’s hips buck up and hear him moan.

“ _Please_ ,” Richie sobs. “Eddie, oh my god, _please_ , I need your huge dick–”

“Shhh,” Eddie soothes, and grips his dick to rub its head firmly over Richie’s hole, carefully not catching on the rim _just_ yet, “I got you–”

He circles Richie’s hole once more, his own cock throbbing almost painfully in his hand, gaze fixed on where the reddened, worked open rim is puckering up, trying to grip at something, anything; hears Richie sob wetly into the sheets with unrestrained _need_ and finally, _finally_ takes the plunge for both of them.

With a level of control almost surprising himself, Eddie breaches Richie’s rim with the head of his cock and slowly, deliberately sinks his whole length in, inch by glorious inch.

As soon as he’s worked his considerable length in up to the hilt, Eddie pauses, catching his breath for a moment. He can only see the side of Richie’s face, but his husband looks _destroyed_ , involuntary tears running out the side of his eyes, face flushed beautifully all the way down his neck, even spreading out across his shoulders. His fingers are still gripping tight around the silk tie, knuckles white with force; curls sticking to his head with sweat.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Eddie says, gripping the firm but giving spots above Richie’s hips, made exactly for his hands. 

He pulls out almost all the way only to forcefully snap his hips back, thrusting deeply and purposefully into Richie, and Richie _implodes_.

His orgasm takes both of them by surprise, full-body _shaking_ with overwhelmed nerves, mewls growing into a full-on wail.

With the last, rapidly shrinking conscious parts of his brain, Eddie wills himself to stop, to wait for Richie to calm down a bit, check in; he can feel himself shaking with the barely repressed need to _move_ , to sink into Richie’s body again and again and again, but he stills, cock buried into Richie’s convulsing body up to the hilt.

Eddie groans and drops his face, hot and feverish, against Richie’s sweaty back, feeling himself throb in Richie’s tight wet hole, rhythmically clenching around him.

“Oh _baby_ ,” Eddie sobs into Richie’s back. “Oh sweetheart, what the fuck was _that_.”

It takes Richie a moment to calm a little, every second stretching endlessly for Eddie, fighting to keep still; he can feel his heartbeat in his cock, balls drawn tight with arousal. 

And then, at last, he can feel Richie shift, rolling his hips slowly, slowly against him.

“Sweetheart, is it okay if I move–,” Eddie asks, sitting back on his knees, hands gripping Richie’s love handles tightly. “You need to tell me I can move, _please–_ ”

“–Yes, _yes–_ ,” Richie chokes out.

Like a bull finally set free from its chains, Eddie pulls out and plunges himself back into Richie’s body, burying every single long inch up to the hilt with every stroke; _railing_ into him, again and again and again, every jerk of his hips accompanied by Richie moaning spectacularly, rendered completely unable to hold back.

It doesn’t take Eddie long until the tension he's been building for _hours_ finally snaps and catapults him over the edge. He’s roaring with it, shooting his release copiously into Richie’s warm body.

Eddie pulls out while he’s still coming, cum spilling all over Richie’s ass and lower back, decorating him in irregular shiny whitish droplets. 

Knees buckling, he topples over on top of Richie, right into the sticky mess, arms slipping between his husband’s sweaty chest and the soft sheets in a graceless but tight embrace.

They lie like that for a long moment, Eddie sticking to Richie’s back, both of them still panting, waiting for their breaths to slow down. 

“Now _that’s_ what I call birthday sex,” Richie mumbles suddenly, sounding halfway drunk. “I really fucking missed your dick, Eds.”

Eddie begins to shake helplessly on top of Richie’s back, uncoiled with emotion.

“I really fucking missed you too–,” he giggles into Richie’s sweaty skin, “–and I really missed _fucking you_ too–,” he’s laughing out loud now, accentuating his last words with a firm kiss to Richies back, “–you _dick_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can no longer claim title of world's slowest writer bc I wrote this in a manic state in like 24 hours (it is therefore maybe a little rougher, if you find any mistakes before I do: no you didn't).
> 
> It's still the 7th on the other side of the ocean, so...... Happy Birthday, Richie!! 
> 
> Thank you for the great prompt, I hope you enjoy the silly fluff I added to it <3 
> 
> (Oh, and about the title... listen, it is very stupid, but this was the working title all day and it just stuck. Plus: this is very obviously Richie's contact name for Big Dick Eddie.)
> 
> If you wanna say hi find me on twitter @aerialcastles :)


End file.
